Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game)
Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised '''is the Sequel to Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game). This game details the chaos within the former US following a collapse of the USA. Now many states looks to establish dominance, while the US Military secures a small area of DC from the seceding states. Pick your State and prepare for Chaos. It is up to ''you'' to decide who shall rise, and who shall fall. Background 2021 - China’s economy overheats with GDP growth plummeting into the negatives, with the value of the RMB plummeting. This has a ripple effect, which cascades into throwing the world into another major recession. Unemployment reaches 15% within the United States and is coupled with skyrocketing prices upon many goods. Rising dissent occurs in the US, with several riots occurring and clashes between varied groups. 2022 - A revoultion is staged against the Russian Plutocracy 2023 - Central Mexico is devastated by a massive magnitude 9.1 earthquake, which levels several cities including Mexico City. This leviathan of a disaster, combined with the already destabilizing effects of the current economic crisis, results in Mexico becoming a failed state with cartels and rogue factions of the former Government battling it out over territory. This prompts millions of Mexican nationals to flee northwards into the United States. This major migration only exacerbates the internal situation of the United States, with the already overburdened Federal government proving inept in handling this new calamity and dealing with the continuing economic problems. Efforts to provide relief to these refugees is met with outrage among many in the American public, who are just barely getting by themselves. When the Cartels begin to use the increasing lack of clear law and order within the Southwest to expand their operations (Thus bringing increased violence and drug problems), the Militia movement truly begins to explode in terms of members. Several bloody clashes occur along the border and within cities between fed up citizens and militia groups against the Cartels and the Mexican refugee 2024 - The Texas Governor goes against the Feds to use the National Guard to try to use restore order and force out the refugees, prompting the Feds to remove him by force. This leads to a renewed debate about States's Rights, while a small leftist movement arises in Liberal areas in response to the growth of the Militia movement. This group fights several battles with law enforcement, and manage to take a few cities while the Militias manage to start restoring order in the rural areas. Meanwhile, the conspiracy that establishes the US remnant in D.C. begins. 2025 - The US President is assassinated, proving to be the final straw for the United States. The US government is overthrown, the states begin to succede, starting the Second American Civil War….. Rules #Have Fun #Be Plausible and Logical #Mod word is law until proven otherwise #Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods #Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban #If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait 10 turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state #'''This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment. #In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty is signed, the game ends #Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2030 #You MUST attempt your own algos, barring the Result section. Even if you have no idea, you need to do the ground work otherwise your war may be delayed or even ignored. Map Rules #No editing the map with out permission form either a mod or the map maker. #Every nation should get it's own color #Unlike last game, Vassals will be a slightly different color than your main nation. (IE: if your nation is blue, all of your vassals will be light blue.) #Maps should be made every 5 years. #The maps should be named "SSSR(number of map)-Year" #Players may change their colors ONCE, and only if their new color is approved by a mod/ map maker. Mod Rules #Mods will be chosen by a vote from the player #Head mod may veto someones mod-candiacy #Mods who are inactive for 10 turns are removed from there postion #Only neutral mods can mod requests. ##Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. #Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. ##Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. #Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. ##Mods (and only mods) can grant "Popular revolt" or "Major enemy" bonus. These both give a substantial boost in the algorithm. #Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players #Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote #Head mod can only be Downgraded to a normal mod if the need presents it self. Mods *Head Mod, Map Maker, and Algo Guy: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *''Tech (talk) Would want to. I also want to apply for the position of mapmaker'' MOD ELECTIONS ON THE TALK PAGE. Nations North East *Massachusetts: *Rhode Island: *Maine: *Vermont: *Connecticut: *'New York: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ' *'New Jersey': Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania': Scarlet Outlaw *'US Remnant': Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 23:51, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Maryland: *Delaware: Great Lakes *'Ohio': Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) *Michigan: Spartian300 *Indiana: *Wisconsin: *Illnois: Nlen Middle South *'North Carolina': Saturn (Talk/Blog) 03:41, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *South Carolina: *'Virginia' *Tennessee Deep South *'Georgia': *'Florida': *Alabama: Reserved *Mississippi: Southwest *'Texas:' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *New Mexico: Shikata ga nai! 00:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) *Arizona: -Seiga *Louisiana West Coast *'California': Tech (talk) 07:20, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *Oregon:Reserved *Washington: IrishPatriot (talk) 11:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Idaho *Nevada Mid West *Montana *North Dakota *South Dakota: CaptainCain (talk) 00:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Oklahoma *Missouri *Iowa *Minnesota *Add any that where missed Alaska and Hawaii *Alaska: Revolution 9 *Hawaii: More experinced players get priority on bolded nations. Map The Game 2025 ' launches his coup against the US government. Things do not go as planned however, and the government falls apart. With some military support and a portion of the US navy, he secures DC from the seceding states and prepares for the worst. The seceding US states also prepare to fight, each believing themselves the true successor of the US.(Seceding states and USR gain a Popular revolt for the first 5 turns) (Major enemy bonus granted to all states against the USR)' The Global Economy collapses, the UN is left in Ruins as the third of the "Big 5" collapses. Violence is on the rise world wide. Many US Soliders Stationed overseas and in other states return to their home states. The power vaccum caused by the loss of the US, China, and Russia only creates more problems. A border skirmish between North Korea and South Korea escaltes into a full fledge war, with South Korea sweeping through North Korea by years end.'M ''At the end of your turns, Write in parentheses whether or not you want half year turns or full year turns. '' '' New York: '''With the mysterious assassination of the US president, New York declares itself separate from the Union. The 42nd Infantry Division, along side numerous other military, law enforcement, and militia groups, form the New York Provisional Army and Navy. Weapons are smuggled in from the black market, or taken from the military and national guard bases in the state. We also begin to seek trading partners. Though the domestic economy is rattled (to say the least) by the collapse of the US, the provisional government of New York takes strides to protect and improve it's economy. '''We request alliances with the nations of New England, Ohio, and Illinois. Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised '''Michigan Republic: '''We declare independence from the USA, calling it dictatorship. We begin building up our military, and call upon other states to leave it as well. We ask for an alliance with Ohio. We begin building military weapons to fight the USA, and prepare to invade states that are still loyal to it that border us. We state that we are a democratic republic, and will fight for our rights. Category:Future era games (after 2020)